


Something New

by HeartWithFire



Category: GOT7
Genre: Au universidad, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, jinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: Este fic se lo dedico a Jinyoung, mi niño y mi inspiración para tantas ideas. Muchas gracias por ser alguien que me hace mirar más hacia mi interior, preguntarme por cosas que antes ni cuestionaba y sobretodo por todo el amor que traes a mi vida.Escribí esto porque aparte de que Jackson y Jinyoung son mi ship favorita del mundo, siempre siento un soft-spot por parejas en las que uno es el aparente chico introvertido y meticuloso; y el otro parece ser el cabeza loca que hace todo sin pensar pero con buena intención. Sin embargo juntos, ni uno es tan meticuloso, ni el otro es tan descerebrado.Les quiero mucho y espero que se refleje en esta pequeña historia.Muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que lo disfrutéis.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se lo dedico a Jinyoung, mi niño y mi inspiración para tantas ideas. Muchas gracias por ser alguien que me hace mirar más hacia mi interior, preguntarme por cosas que antes ni cuestionaba y sobretodo por todo el amor que traes a mi vida.
> 
> Escribí esto porque aparte de que Jackson y Jinyoung son mi ship favorita del mundo, siempre siento un soft-spot por parejas en las que uno es el aparente chico introvertido y meticuloso; y el otro parece ser el cabeza loca que hace todo sin pensar pero con buena intención. Sin embargo juntos, ni uno es tan meticuloso, ni el otro es tan descerebrado.
> 
> Les quiero mucho y espero que se refleje en esta pequeña historia.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que lo disfrutéis.

Había gente que nacía con suerte, gente que tenía todo fácil o que sabía como desenvolverse libremente en el mundo y otras personas que con su encanto resolvían todos. Y Jinyoung no encajaba en ningún tipo de esos, siempre había tenido que esforzarse desde que sus abuelos le habían criado con mano dura, ya que sus padres tuvieron que irse al extranjero a trabajar. Por suerte entre sus hermanas y primas recibía el suficiente cariño y amor que un niño merecía, no obstante no tenían el suficiente dinero para pagarle la universidad. Claro que él tenía la suerte de ser inteligente y podía aprender con una agilidad increíble, lo cual demostró a la hora de sacar las notas más altas en sus clases, llegando a estar en una de las mejores universidades de Hong Kong.

  
  


Aunque en ese momento no estaba pensando en sus notas, a pesar de que estaba en la biblioteca de su facultad para repasar aunque sus exámenes empezaban en dos meses, pero debía aplicarse si quería mantener su beca. No, su mente solo maldecía que entre todo el remolino de cuadernos, cables y hojas sueltas se dejase el dichoso paraguas en su apartamento. En otros tiempos él habría llamado a alguna de sus hermanas para que le trajesen uno, no obstante estaba solo en aquel lugar. A decir verdad echaba de menos Jinhae-do, pero si quería llegar a ser alguien debía de hacer semejantes sacrificios.

Al principio decidió quedarse un rato más y avanzar unos cuantos trabajos hasta que la lluvia cesase, sin embargo acabó antes de lo que se esperaba; por una vez haber comenzado nada más informarle de que se debía hacer el susodicho trabajo le vino mal. Así que pasó a ojear algunos libros de literatura.

Las horas pasaban, y no obstante el agua no cesaba de caer del cielo como si de una ducha se tratase ¡Y para colmo llegaba la hora de cerrar la biblioteca! De nuevo nuestro joven responsable suspiró, viendo que debía de salir a la intemperie. Se quedó a las puertas del edificio, que afortunadamente disponía de un techo para que la lluvia no le diera directamente al salir. Pensaba en qué estrategia debería usar para esperar al autobús que le llevase hasta su vivienda, evitando que los libros que había cogido acabasen estropeados, dado que si se mojaban le dejarían al menos un mes sin poder sacar libros; algo de vital importancia para el estudiante becado. Mientras seguía divagando unos jóvenes que pasaban por ahí le vieron y soltaron unas risitas, a diferencia suya iban al parque junto a su facultad para hacer una de esas típicas fiestas de inicio de curso. Jinyoung nunca le dio demasiada importancia a las fiestas y al alcohol, sobretodo porque tan solo tenía diecinueve años, por lo que le quedaban dos años hasta ser mayor de edad y poder hacer todo aquello. La gente siempre se reiría de él por no ser como los demás pero no le importaba, lo que le importaba era...

  
  


– ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí parado?- Preguntó repentinamente un chico de cabello castaño a la par con sus ojos que portaba un paraguas verde oliva. Jinyoung se le quedó mirando, era la primera vez que le veía y le extrañaba muchísimo que no le reconociera, pues era bastante llamativo; se podía ver a través de la chaqueta de béisbol que llevaba que su cuerpo era atlético y se podía ver que por el rojo de sus mejillas que venía de hacer deporte, porque de estar ebrio lo habría olido de inmediato. Su cara para describirla en pocas palabras, era la cara de un cachorrito y al mismo tiempo la de un hombre muy masculino, con los pómulos y mandíbula muy marcados.- Oh... ¿Eres extranjero? "_Do you speak english?_"– Sorprendentemente su inglés era muy fluído.

No pudo reprimir una suave sonrisa, era realmente adorable. En el año y medio que llevaba siendo universitario no había establecido conversación alguna salvo con aquellos con los que le habían asignado trabajos y poco más; por lo que era algo muy nuevo esto de hablar con otra persona de ahí, pero para nada desagradable.

– No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. – Respondió con amabilidad en un impecable mandarín.

– Ah por un segundo estaba pensando que solo fingías no saber mi idioma para pasar de mí.– Explicó sin más, había algo en el aura de él transmitía tanta seguridad en sí mismo.- ¿No llevas paraguas? ¿Quieres que te preste el mio?

– Eres muy amable, pero no querría causarte problemas.– Aún no se podía creer que de verdad alguien pudiera ser tan adorable como el chico que tenía ante sí.– Tan solo he de esperar al bus.

– ¡No es ningún problema! Además según mis compañeros de esgrima en breves va a empezar una fiesta aquí y se llenará de borrachos, y no es muy recomendable estar aquí.– Se explicó mientras se acercaba un poco a él. – Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta que llegue.

Arrollado por la increíble amabilidad que mostraba el otro, Jinyoung finalmente asintió, comenzando a andar junto a él, poniéndose bajo su paraguas con cuidado de que sus hombros no chocasen.

– ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí de fiesta? – Preguntó intrigado, por su apariencia parecía el típico chico popular que estaría rodeado de un montón de amigos, aunque seguramente también se intentaría hacer el duro.

– ¿Bromeas? Mañana tengo una competición, si tan solo bebiera una gota de alcohol JB me perseguiría por todo el gimnasio hasta el final del mundo.-

  
  


– ¿JB?¿Es tu hermano?

  
  


– Pff Es uno de mis amigos y compañero del club, pero a veces se cree mi padre ¡Y solo me saca un mes! – Justamente en ese momento empezó a sonar su teléfono. Nada más ver el mensaje rodó los ojos y le enseñó la pantalla a Jinyoung.– ¿Ves lo que decía?– Se podían ver varios mensajes de texto y llamadas exigiendo saber cuando volvería a casa.– Es un pesado, y cuando se pone en ese modo ya sí es una pesadilla...¡Oh joder qué desconsiderado! Me llamo Jackson Wang. – Le dijo mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo.- ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

– Ah no te preocupes, a mi también se me olvidó presentarme, soy Park Jinyoung.– La sonrisa que mostró era genuina, por alguna razón aunque acababa de conocerle pero su aura era tan resplandeciente y cálida que hacía que se sintiera como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Jackson era como un sol y convertía a la gente en girasoles, que atraídos por su luz y calor se giraban e intentaban siempre mirarle.– ¿Así que eres del equipo de esgrima?

– Oh ¿Eres coreano, verdad? Tu chino es muy bueno. – Le dijo de todo corazón, haciendo que Jinyoung asintiera con un ligero rubor.– Sep, de no ser por eso ni siquiera estaría aquí ¿Acaso eres de algún club? – Preguntó con repentino interés mientras llegaban a la parada.

– Al contrario, mi estancia aquí depende de mis notas por lo que no he podido permitirme meterme en algo que me quite tanto tiempo.– Se explicó sin más.

– Wow tu familia debe de estar muy orgullosa; yo empecé un año más tarde porque no sabía si quería estudiar aquí, aprender de ésta manera no es mi punto fuerte. Pero bueno nadie nota que soy un año mayor que los de primero ¿De qué curso eres?

– Lo están. – Dijo pensando en su familia de su pequeña islita dando literalmente saltos de alegría al saber que había conseguido semejante hazaña.– Yo estoy de tercero en un doble grado de antropología y psicología.

– ¿¡Tercero?! ¡Pero si pareces tener mi edad! –

– Y la tengo.– Jinyoung sonreía entretenido por sus reacciones al ser tan sinceras y directas, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, despertando en él una inmensa ternura.– Es solo que en el mismo año hice primero y segundo, ahora estoy en tercero haciendo unos seminarios más; además de que me adelantaron un año.– Se explicó sin más. Pudo ver como el otro se sentía algo avergonzado, pues él mismo había admitido que no era buen estudiante.– Pero me parece fascinante que alguien sea tan bueno en un deporte como para recibir una beca, seguro que prácticas todos los días con mucho esfuerzo y ganas ¿verdad?

Un momento... ¿Acababa de decirle un cumplido?¿Por qué se estaba esforzando en causarle una buena impresión? Él no hacía eso a menos que fuera un profesor del que quisiera conseguir una carta de recomendación o prácticas con créditos. Aunque bueno tampoco solía hablar con chicos tan guapos.

Nada mas cruzársele eso en la cabeza se asustó, nunca se había fijado en nadie. Claro que había recibido alguna carta por San Valentín y White Day, pero no le dio importancia alguna, tenía sus prioridades bien claros. Sin embargo Jackson era tan sincero, tan amable y una persona tan transparente que hacía que quisiera pasar tiempo con él y conocerle mejor.

– Buah, solo las típicas cinco horas de práctica diaria, ya sabes, después de todo es cosa de familia... ¿Espera has dicho antropología? Yo estoy en eso.– Aunque decidió no mencionar que lo había escogido porque le parecía algo fácil.– Me parece útil si quiero dirigir mi propia academia algún día. Si te parece tan guay lo de los deportes tal vez podrías venir y te podría enseñar lo que hago.

¿Acaso estaba flirteando con él? ¿Cómo narices funcionaba eso? A Jinyoung no se le ocurrió más que sonreír mientras le miraba de reojo. En su vida había estado tan asustado como contento al mismo tiempo. Aunque tal vez se estaba emocionado y el chico solo quería hacer algún amigo en el campus. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo llegó un bus y Wang esbozó una mueca.

– Me temo que ya te tienes que ir, anda ten .– Dijo ofreciéndole su paraguas.– Seguro que lo necesitas para la vuelta a casa.

– No puedo aceptarlo Wang.– Decidió llamarle por el apellido para mantener los formalismos.– Y tu tienes que volver también, si te resfrías sería mi culpa.

– No te preocupes! Tengo el coche a mano.– Respondió despreocupado el otro, sin retirar su oferta.

-Pero...

No le dio tiempo a hablar, pues sin pensárselo dos veces Jackson cogió la mano de Jinyoung e hizo que rodease el mango del paraguas, soltándolo mientras se subía la chaqueta para que cubriera su cabeza.

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya me la devolverás! Hasta otra Jinyoung .– Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr bajo la lluvia.

Normalmente Jinyoung le habría seguido para devolvérselo, pero no podía permitirse perder el bus por lo que se subió mientras miraba por la ventana preguntándose si era real lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lamentablemente no había podido conseguir una dirección ni nada; estaba la opción de buscar su nombre y stalkear hasta saber en que clase o donde estaba su club, pero eso sonaba a alguien desesperado y a pesar de no saber sobre cosas como el flirteo o hacer amistades, estaba bastante seguro de que de hacer eso quedaría como un lunático.

Mas pareció que entre las nubes se disipaba un rayo de sol; fijándose en el mango del paraguas vio una pegatina plastificada donde ponía "En caso de perderse devolverse a Jackson Wang" y a continuación su número de móvil y dirección electrónica. La sonrisa del joven era genuina, de haber estado solo habría soltado alguna exaltación de jubilo. Esa misma noche haría una llamada de Skype con Dahyun, una de sus primas pequeñas, para que le diera algún consejo sobre ligar y toda la parafernalia, por muy bochornoso que fuera era de vital importancia. Al parecer aquella fatídica tarde había resultado llevar a algo mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba; pues era el inicio de algo nuevo.


End file.
